


Valentines Shorts

by depressed-sock (jinxedragon)



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/depressed-sock
Summary: 3 Valentines shorts!





	1. A Step into the Past

**m!Ortega/Sidestep**

 This had to be your worst idea yet but you’re in too deep to back out now. Besides danger and chance are your specialties. Even if something could easily go wrong and everything you touch has a possibility of turning to ash… Like now…everything is boiling over, the smell of burning filling your nose telling you that you’ve made a serious error. Pain surging through your hand.

 You curse before sticking your burnt finger in your mouth. This is not going how you planned. You glare at the burnt sauce before sighing and turning off the stove. Maybe it’s fine, after all, it’s going on the… you look over at the meatloaf… can you even call it that anymore? Fuck.

 You groan maybe there’s enough time to- a knock on your door and you know it’s him because all you pick up is that empty void where a person should be. Ricardo Ortega. Fuck. Why can’t he show up late? You look at the clock and yep, right on fucking time.

 You sigh rubbing your hands nervously against your pant legs. You shouldn’t have offered to do this, cooking was not a skill you were ever supposed to need to know. Yet here you are, with a burnt sauce and a meatloaf that no longer can be classified as food… maybe you should have just let him take you out to eat.

 Another knock on the door and you groan in defeat. You walk to the door opening it to find Ortega’s bright smile greeting you. He apparently decided to dress down for this or as much as Ricardo can ever dress down. You block the doorway, your smile forced on.

  “Hey…” you respond trying really hard to ignore the burnt smell drifting past you. “You’re here… hahaha.” Fuck.

  “You did invite me,” he crosses his arms smile transforming into a smirk, “or are you having second thoughts and would rather take me up on my offer of a fancy dinner?”

  This asshole, “Nope, I just finished cooking,” you back away and let him in. If he’s going to be smug about this you may as well make him suffer with you.

 He walks in and coughs into his hands, “It …uh.. smells wonderful?”

  “Really? I was a little worried… this is my first time cooking after all,” you shrug, throwing on a look oh naive optimism, “I hope I did alright!”

 He looks like he’s trying his best not to burst your bubble as he laughs hiding any awkwardness behind that infuriating smile, “I’m sure you did great.” You smile back at him, before motioning for him to follow you into your small kitchen.

  “Take a seat and I’ll get us some plates,” you wonder which of you will give in first, though stubbornness seems to run hot in both of you.

   “So what did you uhhh… make?” he sits down in one of your only two chairs. Your entire apartment was small and cramped but at least it was better than living on the streets again.

   “Uhhh… meatloaf?” you take a knife and start trying to cut into it only to find it rock hard. “One sec,” you laugh a bit as you start opening drawers looking for something that could break this.

  “That sounded a bit like a question,” he laughs nervously. You shrug and open another drawer to find what you were looking for. You hold it up in triumph and you can hear Ortega sputter a bit behind, “Is that a hammer?!”

  “Yep!” you smash it down onto the meatloaf cracking it into several pieces. You place one on a paper plate before smothering it in your burnt sauce. As you set the plate down in front of him, you notice as he tries to hide the grimace by coughing into his hand. “Eat up!”

  You twist back to the stove to make yourself up a plate but it’s honestly more to hide your grin. If you were a better person you would probably give this up before he decides to do something stupid. You’re incredibly petty though, besides he wouldn’t really-

  You turn around to find him take a large bite, chewing it slowly as it crunches loudly in his mouth and finally swallows it with a grimace, “It’s * _cough_ * uhh…Zesty,” he falls into a coughing fit and you can’t help but look at him in disbelief. You didn’t actually think he’d be stupid enough to eat your cooking.

 “I can’t believe you just did that,” you laugh a hand coming up to cover your mouth.

 He has a coughing fit and he tries to give you a response when the worst of it is over, “ I’m so glad * _cough_ * you’re finding this * _hack_ * so amusing.” He bends over as if in pain and you hurry over to him worry filling you.

 “Ricardo-”

  “CB, please, * _cough_ * I think I need CPR,” his hand weakly gripping your jacket. He moves fast his grip tightening as he pulls you down so he can easily surge up to plant a kiss on your lips.

  You find yourself pushing back to glare at him, “Really? You fucking dick.” He smiles weakly at you and you roll your eyes, hands coming up to frame his face pressing your lips against his. He tries to deepen it but you gently bite his lip before pulling back only inches away, “No offense but I don’t think I want to taste my shitty dinner.”

  He gives you a look of betrayal, “So you knew it was bad!”

  “Yes and I figured you wouldn’t be stupid enough to actually eat that,” you laugh as he wraps his arms around you holding you tight against him.

  “It’s only polite to appreciate hard work,” he grins, “Besides you must have put some magic in it because it’s left me spellbound.”

  “Or that’s your kidneys failing,” you remark, “I’m pretty sure that ‘ _magic_ ’ you’re feeling is called food poisoning.”

  “Hmmm, you may be right and in that case, I think it’s only fair if you also have failing kidneys too. Since you could have prevented this horrible, horrible decision,” he looks at you playfully serious. You lean forward and brush your lips against his.

  “I guess I can do that,” you murmur softly before deepening the kiss. Holds you tighter, letting your tongue explore his mouth for a moment before he stops you.

   He pulls back slightly, laughing as he lets you pepper soft kisses around his mouth, “I actually meant that you eat the food.”

 “Yeah, I’m not stupid enough to do that,” you say as you smile against his lips.


	2. A Step Towards a Future

**Steel/Sidestep**

  It was a coincidence, a stray thought of worry that caught your attention. Your steps had unconsciously followed it, until you found yourself here, staring at Wei through the window of the shop. You had just come to make sure he was alright, you should leave now that you know for sure. But instead, you watch as he frowns deeply staring at a case of...jewelry? You didn't take him as someone who liked jewelry. Maybe for someone else? You shake your head, it doesn't matter. You watch Wei his brow furrowing as he talks to the teller.

 Three years… it's already been three years since you told everyone the truth about everything.  It feels like it's been a lifetime and not just three years. Your relationship with Wei has been… rocky but also good. At least for you, it's hard to tell with Wei sometimes because you try to give him as much space as you can. That means no intentional mind reading. The accidental kind, however, was something neither of you could control.

You watch as he looks up as someone approaches him, they hand him a gray bag with a smile. You could move, maybe even hide in the nearby alley so he doesn't see you but then he's turning around making eye contact with you. You freeze as his face scrunches weirdly. He starts to mouth at you to wait there than suddenly realizes he could probably just think it at you. He turns around to say something to the teller before turning back heading for the door.

 You could run, you don't think he'd chase after you. But what do you have to run away from? It's just Wei, the man you… you what? So, Instead, you find yourself standing resolute as the door rings as Chen steps out. His expression unreadable but his mind tells you he's nervous about something.

  “So... What are you up too?” you ask, letting your curiosity get the better of you. He shakes his head with a slight laugh and you can't help but join him. You pull him towards you pressing your lips against his in a chaste kiss.

 “Follow me and maybe you'll find out,” he motions his head towards the left as he starts walking. You wait to watch his back as he leaves biting your lip. Weighing your imaginary options of what you should do. You sigh loudly as you jog to catch up and walk beside him.

  “Where’s Spoon?” you ask nonchalantly, shoving your hands into your jacket pockets.

  “With Julia,” he says, the corner of his eye glancing at you slightly only to for him to immediately look forward again.

  “Really?” your brow furrows in confusion, “That’s weird she told me to meet her somewhere nearby-” your phone dings and you look down to find a message from Julia. You frown as you read it before shoving it back in your pocket.

  “Bad news?” he asks refusing to make eye contact.

  You shake your head, “Just Julia telling me she mixed up days.”

  “It's actually good that we ran into each other,” he says, nervousness seeming to seep into each of his words. You eye him carefully, _is he sweating?_

  “Oh?” you smile, _what on earth is he planning?_

  “I need help hunting something down,” he says grip tightening on the bag in his hand.

  “Alright what are we looking for?”

  “Something for Spoon,” a brief smile makes its way to his face but he quickly schools it back to neutral. “There’s a shortcut through here.” He turns walking into the nearby park.

  “Alright? Where exactly are we going?” you ask following as close as you can. You look forward finding a small pond set in the center of the park, the evening sun hitting against it as it highlights the garden that surrounds it. “I didn’t know there were any parks with ponds around here,” you murmur as you study it. It was pretty and you’re surprised there aren't more people hanging around.

  Wei responds with a nervous laugh, “Neither did I.” _A lie_ , you look at him strangely as his body seems to grow more and more rigid. Is this some kind of trap he’s been forced to set up?

  “Wei are you okay?” you ask slowly as you come to a stop at the edge of the pond, your eyes darting to the side. Your mind reaching out a bit to double check anyone around you. This is all too suspicious. “Is there anything I should know?”

 “Yes,” his voice cracks and he coughs into his hand, “Shit… I,” he starts and stops as he fails to find the right words. “I need to show you something...It’s for you,” he robotically holds out the bag to hand it to you.

  “Okay?” you take it from him and open the bag to find a small black box. You grab it, studying it a bit before you open it superstitiously, a bit afraid of what it might contain. “What is this?” you ask confused, carefully taking the necklace in your hand, its chain long and sturdy and on the end a ring? You study it and twisting it between your fingers, finding an inscription on the inside.

我愛你

  Your heart feels like it stops. This is… This… You gaze immediately goes to his, he’s looking at you nervously. Face rigid but his mind is panicking on overdrive while yours has gone blank.

  He takes a breath and forces him to speak, “It may not exactly be what you want right now but-”

  “Wei…” you can’t describe the emotions you’re feeling right now, you can feel tears starting to fall down your face.

  “I’m sorry, this was too soon. I’ll just-”

  “Shut up,” you grip the necklace in your hand letting the bag and box fall to the ground as you reach for him. You pull him close and press a deep kiss to his lips tears mixing with each kiss. You pull away from him only to hug him tightly, his arms slip around you holding you gently against him. “I love you too.”

_*我愛你 - I love you_


	3. A Side of Care

**Ortega/Steel/Sidestep**

 You stick your leg up on the futon with a wince. Breaking your leg had not been your plan and the annoying amount of worry, support, and care that came with it was not something you could have ever expected. It’s not like you haven’t been injured before… you just haven’t been hurt while this… _relationship_ has become a thing. Both Chen and Ricardo are taking your injury more seriously than you had expected and you’re not sure yet if that bothers you or not.

 Chen walks around the couch sitting next to you as he hands you a bottled water. “How’s your leg doing?”  

 You take it from him with a frown, “For the tenth time today, It’s fine and really, just water?” You shake it at him and all he does is smirk at you. You sigh and reluctantly you twist the cap off taking a small disappointing sip.

 “You need to stay hydrated.” He shrugs as he crosses his arms giving you no room to complain, “I’m sure you can convince Ortega to get you something else.”

 Your eyes narrow and you whisper utterly betrayed, “You got him in on this scheme,” you motion at him with the water bottle, drops of water threatening to escape onto him, “or whatever it is you’re doing.”

  Ortega’s laugh reaches you from the kitchen, “It’s called looking after your health!”

 “It’s called ‘I’m a prisoner and I’m stuck here with no way out’!” you yell back at him. You glower at the wall, _this fucking sucks_. Chen lets out a breathless chuckle and you look over to find him watching you with a small hint of a smile. “That’s cheating,” you complain. He’s not supposed to look at you like that… fuck. You look away as a blush starts to dust your cheeks.

 “If it makes you feel better I brought a guest,” Steel leans back farther into the couch causing it to dip as he settles comfortably next to you before letting out a shrill whistle. You hear claws against the wood floor and you peek over the couch to see Ortega holding a leash attached to-

 “Spoon!” you excitedly try to sit up only to find yourself wincing slightly. Spoon barks happily pulling at his leash to try and jump onto the back of the couch.

 “Ok first rule, no dog on the couch,” Ortega grins playfully, obviously joking but you decide to retaliate anyway.

 “Overruled, this is rightfully my couch so that means Spoon is allowed,” you look between the both of them, “Both of you, however, will have to sit on the floor.”

 Ortega sputters a bit, “Your couch? What kind of yarn are you trying to spin?!”

  “Yep, this tacky piece of shit is mine. I have laid claim,” you cross your arms and silently dare him to deny you your prize… That’s not really your prize but you didn’t see any of them actually say it was their couch.

  “Tacky?” he pouts at you and you roll your eyes as you pat the seat next to you. He sighs as he maneuvers Spoon around the couch and takes the seat next to you with a smirk.

  “That seat was for Spoon,” you playfully glare at him. Chen laughs and whistles again for an excited Spoon to jump up next to him. Spoon happily settles next to him while Ortega grumbles in complaint.

 “Oh please Ricardo. We all know you spoil Spoon,” Chen smirks at him as he gently pets Spoons head.

 You laugh reaching over to pat Spoon on the head, only to hear Ortega puff out a loud sigh. “Do you want to be pet too Ricardo,” you chuckle until you realize what you just said. “Do Not-”

 “I’d be ecstatic to be pat by either of you,” _goddamnit_. You can even hear the wink he sends to you both in his voice without having to look back at him. Chen shakes his head in disappointment and you turn back to glare at him. Neither of which are effective enough to weaken the grin he flashes at both of you.

  “You are incorrigible,” you complain leaning back into the couch.

  “And neither of you would change that,” his arm wraps around you, his presence settling opposite of Chen’s as he makes himself at home next to you. Having you squashed securely between the two of them. You share a look with Chen and you feel Ortega tense next to you, “What?”

 “Hmmm,” you look back at Ortega who is definitely frowning now before you look back at Chen, “I don’t even know where to start.”

  Chen tilts his head studying Ortega behind you, “We should probably start with how he needs to shower more often.”

 “What?!” disbelief colors his voice.

  “He does smell a bit,” you nod in agreement, biting your lip to keep from outright laughing.

  “Oh come on!” Ortega complains and you can’t help but finally let yourself laugh. ‘You both are-”

 You shift slightly bringing his complaints to a stop with a kiss. You smile as you settle back, “Don’t worry we still like you anyway.”

 Her snorts in response and shakes his head with a smile, “I’ll take that as an apology, but Wei still needs to pay up.” He smirks his finger beckoning Chen closer. Chen responds with an annoyed sigh as he leans over you. Ortega takes his chance grabbing the back of Chen’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. You find yourself pushed farther back into the couch, with them making out over you.

  “As hot as this is, you’re both kinda squishing me and it hurts,” you groan in complaint.

  Ortega turns to you with a grin, “Oh? Do you want us to kiss you better?”

  “No, I want you to get off my couch so I can snuggle with Spoon,” you deadpan.

  Chen leans back into his seat arm going protectively around Spoon, “Spoon goes where I go.”

  “Chen can stay,” you respond automatically while motioning your head at Ortega to get off the couch.

  “Why are you both mean to me?” Ortega pouts.

  “If you go get me something absolutely tooth-rottingly sweet you can stay,” you grin as Ortega winks at you and rushes to stand up.

 “Hey wait-”

 “Not listening, Chen!” Ortega shouts as he rushes into the kitchen.

 You look at Chen your grin growing wider as he glares at you, “You should know by now I’ve got him wrapped around my finger.”

 He sighs his arm  winding behind your neck, “I guess that makes two of us.”


End file.
